


Sunset Glint

by mapleprincess



Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleprincess/pseuds/mapleprincess
Summary: What goes on in Claire's studio as the sun sets on New York.





	Sunset Glint

Firo lies on his back, sheets stuck to his sweaty skin, and a moan escapes him when Claire’s lips close around his leaking shaft, the moist heat of his childhood friend’s mouth engulfing him. Maiza can’t help but smile at how wonderfully slutty the proud, spunky camorrista sounds when he’s giving in to his lust, and the bespectacled immortal starts thrusting faster, his hands gripping tighter on Firo’s strong thighs. He almost doesn’t notice when Luck leans forward, the blonde’s tongue sensually darting out and caressing Maiza’s lips; Maiza happily reciprocates, his own tongue dancing with Luck’s as the youngest Gandor brother is buried deep in Claire’s ass, his hips erratically slamming in and out of the assassin’s delightfully tight hole. Filthy sounds saturate the warm air of Vino’s small studio, bodies glistening in the dying light of the day, salty skin sliding against salty skin.

Firo’s the first to come, his voice reaching high notes as his eyes roll back into their sockets. Claire hungrily swallows every last drop of his friend’s bitter essence, just as he catches his own release in the palm of his right hand. Luck finishes next, pulling out just before he can feel his orgasm blossom so he can paint Vino’s back with his semen, white ribbons splashing against the pale skin. Maiza’s the last to come, still balls deep in Firo’s ass, just like Firo likes it, so cum gently trickles down his walls and the rim of his hole when Maiza pulls out after one last bite on his protégé’s shoulder.

The four men collapse on a messy heap of tangled limbs, lust and fluids on Claire’s bed; the bed’s far too small for them, but they manage to squeeze their four exhausted bodies close together, Claire spooning Luck from behind, Firo pressing his chest to Luck’s, and Maiza embracing Firo’s back. At some point, they’ll have to get up and clean themselves; Maiza will gently wash Claire’s back, while Firo will sit on Luck’s lap as Luck will soothingly run his hands on his belly. But for now, they’re happy to cuddle close, breathing in each other’s scent, enjoying the warmth and love radiating from their bodies.


End file.
